Yo quiero ser tu pieza faltante
by paola312
Summary: jelsa, romance, jack frost, elsa, amor, love, pareja


Yo quiero ser tu pieza faltante

Y así la mañana del 16 de Noviembre Elsa, a pesar de haber pasado casi toda la noche con Jack, se despertó casi de golpe al momento en que entraron los primeros rayos de sol por su ventana, y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que lo había pasado la noche anterior había ocurrido y no hubiera sido un sueño, y tal como lo esperaba, ahí seguían los montones de nieve por todos lados, al igual que los pilares y todo lo demás; y Elsa que a pesar de ser una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, por primera vez eso le resultaba difícil, así que rápidamente bajo hasta llegar al comedor, cosa que no hacía, pues el comedor solía ser usado solo para eventos y Elsa solía comer en su habitación, pero esa mañana todo se le había olvidado a Elsa de la emoción así que simplemente bajo y se sentó, y los sirvientes que habían olvidado la última vez que habían visto a su reina con esa felicidad la recibieron llenado el comedor de todo lo que el chef pudo hacer para el desayuno, después de un rato Anna bajo junto con Kristoff y ambos se preguntaban de donde venía tanta conmoción, y Anna al darse cuenta lo radiante que se encontraba Elsa sabía que algo había pasado la noche anterior por lo que decidió que investigaría, pero no en ese momento pues había mucha gente presente; y así después de lo que había un agradable desayuno, Anna decidió acercarse a Elsa para ver qué era lo causante de su felicidad, ¿hey Elsa te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto Anna nerviosa, pero Elsa que aún se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos le dijo, sabes Anna anoche tuve una noche mágica, deja te cuento, y Anna que se sentían ignorada pero al mismo tiempo intrigada le confirmo con la cabeza, y así Elsa prosiguió a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que el apareció volando en su balcón, el cómo habían empezado una batalla de bolas de nieve y de la cita que tenían planeada para esa noche; y Anna que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos rápidamente se paró y empezó a hablar lo más rápido que pudo; oh dios Elsa, no puedo creer que tú, y el y ayer, después de ellos, y es como tú, y es hermoso, y ustedes- y antes de que Anna siguiera balbuceando de la emoción Elsa la detuvo, Anna calmada, calmada, lo que necesito es que me ayudes, no sé qué hacer, yo no sé de esto, y aparte creo que ocupare un vestido nuevo, tal vez arreglarme diferente, y tal vez debería organizar algo, y Anna que había bajado sus niveles de emoción le puso su mano en el hombro y e dijo, Elsa calmada, si él quería verte hoy es porque tiene algo planeado, no tienes que hacer nada más que ser tu misma, solo déjate llevar y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien y así ambas se quedaron gran parte de la mañana y la tarde haciendo comentarios sobre que podría pasar y como pasaría.

Y así como Jack había prometido, apareció a la misma hora en la que le había prometido a Elsa, y ahí se encontraba ella volteando para la puerta, o al menos eso creía el, pues después no haber dormido casi nada Elsa se había quedado dormida esperándolo, pero Jack eso no lo sabía, y con la intención de sorprenderla camino hacia ella muy despacio sosteniendo un ramo de flores de hielo y mientras más se acercaba más nervioso se ponía y cuando llego hasta donde estaba Elsa, el simplemente soplo en su oído lo que no solo impresiono a Elsa sino que también la había despertado lo que causo que su silla se fuera para atrás y aparte ella creara estalactitas en el techo y emitiera un pequeño grito al ver a Jack tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, y a pesar de que ya traía la adrenalina por los cielos, las estalagmitas estaban a punto de caer por lo que Jack la agarro y ambos se aventaron a una esquina de la habitación; ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- pregunto Jack casi sin aire, los peligros de despertarme- contesto Elsa entrecortada recuperando el aliento, así Jack se paró y ayudo a Elsa a pararse y uno vez que estaban frente a frente, a Jack se le había completamente que iba decir después de ver a Elsa pues a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ver sus bellos y grandes ojos mirando directamente a sus ojos, y Elsa que se sentía nerviosa por el contacto solo dijo- ¿y que tienes planeado para la lección de hoy?, y Jack que por fin bajo de las nubes, le dijo; pues hoy he planeado un pequeño viaje, ¿viaje?, se preguntó Elsa, si así es, le contesto alegremente Jack, bien dijo Elsa algo nerviosa , ¿entonces quieres que prepare el carruaje?, no, dijo Jack algo ofendido, ven te enseñare como viajo yo, y Elsa que seguía sin entender solo lo siguió hasta el borde del balcón, y le dijo- sabes Jack yo no sé volar, y Jack con una risita le dijo, lo sé solo sujétate de mí, ¿Qué?, pregunto Elsa apenada, y el agarro la mano de Elsa y la coloco en su hombro y su otra mano en su espalda a modo que era casi como si fueran a bailar, así que Jack solo le dijo, ¿lista?, sostente fuerte, y Elsa, qué aun no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo se agarró de él lo más fuerte que pudo al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, y ya que estaban fuera de la habitación Jack noto que Elsa mantenía los ojos cerrados, a lo que la reprocho diciéndole, oh vamos no te voy a llevar si no disfrutas del viaje, y Elsa que se dio cuenta que la observaba, con las mejillas coloradas y con un tono casi enojado le contesto, no me cubría los ojos solo que me entro algo en el ojo, y Jack que noto que ella se había sonrojado, le dijo sarcásticamente, está bien tu a nada le temes, a lo que ella dejo escapar una risa, durante todo el camino Elsa solo podía admirar los paisaje como eran por encima, era un sentimiento asombroso y no podía despegar los ojos de aquella belleza, y Jack simplemente no podía apartar la vista de Elsa no creía la suerte que tenía; y así cuando estaban a punto de llegar Jack le dijo, estamos llegando prepárate para el aterrizaje y Elsa que no lo había escuchado dio un mal paso mientras bajaban haciendo que ambos cayeran, haciendo que Jack cayera un poco mientras ella había caído de golpe contra un arbusto, así que rápido Jack se apresuró a levantarla hasta notar que ella solo se reía, y así después de ayudarla a levantarse Elsa empezó a admirar el lugar donde se encontraban, era una pradera congelada con un rio congelado, era hermoso, así que rápidamente le respondió, Jack este lugar es hermoso, y Jack sonrojado, le dijo casi balbuceando, bueno yo lo he congelado para nuestra cita… lección digo lección de hoy tu sabes, así que Elsa emocionada le pregunto sobre que sería su lección, y Jack le respondió, pues para nuestra lección de hoy te enseñare a patinar en hielo, y Elsa algo extrañada le dijo, pero Jack yo ya se patinar en hielo, y él le pregunto, ¿con las manos?, estoy seguro que con los pies es muy sencillo, pero lo que te enseñare hoy es a impulsarte con las manos mientras patinas, te enseñare, y ahí en el lago congelado, Jack empezó a patinar normalmente y luego empezó a usar sus manos como si fueran propulsores , y así mientras el movía las manos se notaba la gracia con la que se deslizaba por el hielo, y simplemente le grito a Elsa, vamos acércate inténtalo y Elsa que solía exagerar incontrolablemente el cómo propulsaba el aire empezó a patinar poco a poco y Jack que se encontraba algo alejado de ella le dijo, ahora usa tus manos, y Elsa que se encontraba asustada, disparo una ráfaga lo que propulso al punto de chocar con Jack y ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo y Elsa sobre Jack, oh mi dios perdóname dijo Elsa apurándose a pararse, cosa que le resultaba complicado pues no dejaba de resbalarse, no hay problema dijo Jack, yo te enseño y al pararse y equilibrar a Elsa la tomo de las manos y le dijo al oído, lo que vas a hacer es simple, imagina que soplaras con las palmas de las manos, y al hacerlo Elsa logro impulsar a ambos un poco, bien dijo Jack, ahora inténtalo sola, y así Elsa se movía lentamente, ahora dijo Jack vamos a aumentar el ritmo, ahora como si suspiraras con las palmas de la mano y Elsa empezó a deslizarse lentamente por el hielo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, perfecto dijo Jack ahora si vamos a hacer esto bien, vas a cantar con las palmas de las manos, y Elsa que se dejaba llevar por la emoción se le veía casi bailando por el lago, y así mismo Jack se le unió, y así paso el tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta; y después de horas de juego y diversión ambos se fueron a sentar recargados en un tronco, y entre risas Jack solo notaba lo bella que ella se veía, especialmente ahora que se encontraba riendo pues sus ojos emitían un bello brillo, sus mejillas se le coloreaban y su risa dejaba ver sus hermosos dientes, y así empezaron ambos a charlar, y dime Jack, pregunto Elsa ¿Cómo es la vida de un guardián?- pues, empezó Jack, es básicamente por los niños tu sabes ellos son casi las únicas personas que me ven porque creen en mí, y el que ellos crean es casi una de las razones por las que los guardines coexistan, wow le comento Elsa asombrada por la explicación de Jack, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en lo que Anna le había comentado "solo déjate llevar", y Jack le pregunto, y ¿Qué tal la vida de una reina?, me refiero has de obtener todo lo que deseas con solo dar un chasquido ¿no?, pues algo así, le comento Elsa, aunque antes de los caprichos vienen las responsabilidades, dirigir un reino no es sencillo, especialmente cuando lo haces sola, y Jack que notaba que Elsa se deprimía se le acerco a decirle, oye calma, sabes por mucho tiempo estuve solo nadie podía verme ni siquiera los niños, y eso cambio, y te prometo que yo nunca te de dejare siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, yo nunca te decepcionaría aunque de eso dependiera mi vida, y Elsa que no podía dejar de escuchar tan conmovedoras palabras siguió el consejo de su hermana y simplemente se acercó y era como si ninguno tuviera que hablar solo con la mirada sabían lo que harían y Elsa rápidamente se aproximó, pero antes de lograrlo Jack la sujeto de la nuca y la aproximo al lentamente hasta que ambos se besaron, ninguno había dado antes su primer beso, pero estaban seguros que así era como se sentía estar enamorado y ser correspondido; y así al cabo de la noche, Jack decidió regresar a Elsa al palacio, durante todo el trayecto era como si no ocupara palabras sus miradas lo decían todo, y así cuando llegaron al balcón y ella bajo, ella rápidamente le dijo, Jack hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida… ¿crees que también me podrías visitar mañana?, y Jack que no tenía palabras solo se acercó y la volvió a besar, y al retirarse él dijo, ¿tú que crees?, y después de pasar suavemente su mano por el rostro de Elsa, salió por el balcón y desapareció en la obscuridad; y esa noche Elsa sabía que solo era el inicio de algo magnifico, pero lo que no sabía, ni ella ni Jack es que también era el inicio de varios problemas, empezando con una visita inesperada a Arendelle.


End file.
